Classes
There are a total of 18 Classes in Conquest of Elysium 3, eight of which may be chosen or randomly selected at the start of each game. Baron Abilities: *Starts with a very well fortified Castle. *25% increase to gold income. *25% increase to iron income. *Conscription yields soldiers from Farms, Hamlets and Villages once every year. *The Baron and High Lords can Raise Levies in most Settlements. Necromancer Abilities: *Necromancers can sense the amount of dead where they are. *Necromancers can raise the dead. *Necromancers collect Hands of Glory from large Settlements. *Necromancers can use Hands of Glory to summon more powerful undead beings. Demonologist Abilities: *Demonologists collect sacrifices from Settlements. *Demonologists can summon and attempt to control demons. *Demons have many different powers. Witch Abilities: *Witches collect fungi from Forests and Swamps. *Witches can use fungi to summon and control monsters. High Priestess Abilities: *Priestesses collect sacrifices from villages and towns. *Priestesses can perform ritual sacrifices to get servants from Baal. *The Anointed Priestess can invoke Baal to summon him and the red moon. *Access to more and less expensive assassins. *Acess to the Spell Schools Dark Prayers and Necromancy (Via some Leader Summons) Bakemono Abilities: *Bakemono Sorcerors can use sacrifices to summon spirits and demons. *Bakemono Sorcerors can use sacrifices to hide heart and become immortal. *Mines and Mountain Strongholds produce bakemono warriors automatically. Barbarian Abilities: *Barbarian troops are cheap and strong. *Barbarian camps are defended by a Totem Pole. *Spirit Guide and Enarie collect herbs. *Spirit Guide and Enarie can call spirits. Senator Abilities: *50% increase to gold income. *50% increase to trade value. *Watchtowers can be used as Citadels. *Augurs can use scrying to gain information from distant places. *Revelers can bring forth satyrs and maenads from ancient forests. *Access to more wizard mercenaries. Pale One Abilities: *The King of the Deep is very tough. *Oracles and Earth Readers gather Gems. *Gems can be used for scrying and summoning. *Most pale ones have poor eye sight, which hampers them in combat. Druid Abilities: *The druid collects herbs from Forests. *The druid can use herbs to summon animals. Burgmeister Abilities: *Slow movement due to small size. *Burgmeister and Horticulturist can convert Farms to Hoburg Villages. *Horticulturist collects enchanted weed, which is used for summonings. *Horologist collects magical gems, which can be used to create enchanted constructs. Warlock Abilities: *The warlock collects gems from mines. *The warlock can use gems to summon elemental beings. *Warlocks have different innate powers depending on what element they are associated with. *Many powerful elemental beings have the ability to summon elemental beings themselves. Priest King Abilities: *The Priest King and Tribal Kings can acquire slaves from Settlements. *The Priest King can summon sacred beings through blood sacrifices. *The Priest King can sacrifice entire Settlements to get improved blessings. *The Priest King's troops have inferior armaments. Troll King Abilities: *The Troll King is very tough. *The Troll King's mother, shamans and witch doctors collect fungi. *Fungi can be used for scrying and to create Troll Forests. Enchanter Abilities: *Starts with a very well fortified Crystal Tower. *The enchanter can build constructs. High Cultist Abilities: *The High Cultist gains hybrids from all coastal Settlements. *Cultists can use sacrifices to summon beings from nearby seas and lakes. *Starspawn can use sacrifices to send Horrors from afar. *Starspawn can use sacrifices to learn about enemy armies. Dwarf Queen Abilities: *Dvala gives birth to one new dwarf worker per month. *Dwarf workers can be upgraded by spending iron. *Dvala can use diamonds to scry mines and to create Rune Smiths. *Rune Smiths can use gems to create elite guards and warriors. *Rune Smiths can call forth a new Dvala by spending a heap of gold. *All dwarves move faster in Mountains. *Human mercenaries often offer their services at high prices. Voice of El Abilities: *Convert Settlements to give a third of their income to the church. *Break seals to receive help from El. *Cardinal can start the Crusade. *Pontiff can call the Inquisition. Category:Classes